Card Sharked
by savanasi
Summary: Four times Oliver Queen didn't remember Felicity Smoak's name, and the one time he did.  High school era.
1. Chapter 1

**Card Sharked**

by Savanasi

I took some liberties with their past. All will be revealed in good time.

* * *

Thea Queen was not your typical six year old. Her bedroom was larger than most single family houses in Starling City, there was a city wide celebration the day she was born, and last year on her birthday, her mother had conjured up six pink unicorns to mark the occasion. But when it came to being lost, she was no different.

She was seated in the dried cereal aisle, her cheeks red, a box of Captain Crunch clutched to her chest with one hand and the other clutching her baby Prada dress. She fought the tears that welled in her eyes, hearing her mother's stern voice in her head. _Queens do not cry they command_.

Footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see a thin blonde girl with blue and platinum hair in an edgy pixie cut, bright fuchsia lipstick and an MIT sweatshirt turn the corner. She was muttering to herself, under her breath, clearly lost lost in her own world when she caught sight of Thea and froze.

"Uh, hi there." Thea heard her mutter as she stumbled to a halt. "I don't suppose you're sitting there looking like your mother died on purpose-that is not to say she died, or she is remotely in trouble, or that you want to hear the strange blonde lady babble."

Thea stared up at the girl as she flushed red. To her genuine surprise, she felt her lips tug into a smile. But before you could blink, she had schooled her expression into one of indignation and scowled at the new commer.

The girl sank to her knees, probably mistaking the scowl for sadness. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm going to help-I think."

Thea eyed her dubiously. She wanted Ollie. And what Thea Queen wanted, Thea Queen got. "Ollie." She announced.

"Ollie?" The girl repeated, surprised. "Is that your name? I'm Felicity-Felicity Smoak." she held out her hand which Thea eyed distastefully and then ignored.

She let out a disgruntled sigh before shaking her regal head. Maybe this girl was just as stupid as the rest. "I _want_ Ollie."

"Oh," Felicity hesitated. " _Who_ is Ollie?"

Thea stared at her for a long moment and then felt a familiar rush of mischievousness. This would be fun. Just like last month when she'd broken a vase and told Raisa it was girlfriend number seven or spilled ink on Mom's new Balenciaga tote and then snuck it into girlfriend number 14's car. They were so easy. She looked up at Felicity and shrugged.

To her surprise, Felicity grinned. "I do like a mystery. Let's see, you're five-maybe six?"

Thea nodded, stunned that this girl wanted to play along. None of the others had. They had all just crooned sickeningly when Ollie was around then ignored her the minute he turned his back. Except for girlfriend number 21 who she had run away from. But she didn't want to think about that so she returned to Felicity who was eyeing her dress.

"Prada, hmm? That's pretty expensive for your budget. I imagine that means your mother bought it for you which means your family is top 1% wealthy." She smiled, tilting her head. "How am I doing so far?"

Thea fought to keep her face stern and shrugged.

"Oh, not impressed. Well, let me try harder." Felicity sat down across the aisle from her and stretched her feet out. "How about this, Ollie is short for Oliver, who shares your disdainful blue eyes and last name, making you a Queen. Thea Queen to be exact."

Thea couldn't help the answering smile. She liked this Felicity Smoak. Well like was a little strong, but she was far more tolerable than any of the girls Ollie brought around. Maybe he could date her and they could play more games like this. She pulled herself to her feet and dusted off her dress. She looked Felicity over once more and nodded, she wasn't the savior she had been hoping for but she would do. And so Thea Queen held out her hand, and smiled happily at Felicity. "Take me to him."

"Yes sir." Felicity answered, goofily, scrambling hastily to her feet and taking the outstretched hand.

Thea looked up in surprise as she got an affectionate squeeze on top of it.

"So are you going to make me keep guessing, or are you going to help me out?" Felicity probed. Upon Thea's silence, she let out a long sigh. "Okay, but only because you're sad."

That got a tiny smile out of the little girl and Felicity seemed encouraged. "Did you wander off when Oliver wasn't looking?"

Thea shook her head.

"Oh."

Thea watched as the strange blonde girl looked at her almost sternly.

"Did you run away? You know that's really irresponsible, Thea. It's better to talk your feelings out than run away when something doesn't suit you."

Thea had never had anyone chastise her before and she certainly didn't like it. "I had a good reason!" She burst out.

Felicity smirked victoriously. "And why did you run away?"

"I don't like Ollie's girlfriend." Thea admitted grudgingly.

Felicity's smirk melted into a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that." She lowered a voice to a whisper. "I don't like them much either."

Thea looked at her in surprise. "Do you _know_ Ollie?"

Felicity laughed then. "No, not even a little. His girlfriends like to pick on me though."

Thea felt a strange surge of protectiveness. "I always try to get them in trouble when he brings them home."

Felicity held out a hand and Thea laughed as she met the high five.

"Thea! There you are!" The voice was loud and Thea's smile disappeared instantly as she caught sight of girlfriend number 21 stumbling over to her in too-high-heels. "I've been looking all over for you."

Thea shrunk back against Felicity's leg, finding comfort in the well worn denim. Felicity stood up straighter. "Where's Oliver?"

Number 21 ignored Felicity and reached out for Thea, her nails sharp as claws as they reached for her. "Come here you, I've been running everywhere trying to find you. Oliver's going to be pissed as it is."

"I think she'd rather you didn't touch her." Felicity's brows drew downwards and her hand gripped Thea's tighter.

" _Who_ are you?" The girl asked snidely. "Don't be ridiculous, Thea loves me, don't you, _honey_?"

Thea stayed resolutely mute and clung even more securely to Felicity.

"Yeah, she looks real fond of you." Felicity snorted, before slapping the girl away and ducking so Thea could jump on her back. "Let's go find your brother, okay?"

"No!" 21 snapped explosively. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but Thea's coming with me."

"No, she's not. Don't think I didn't see the imprint your nails left behind on her arm."

Thea squeezed her arms around Felicity's neck in approval. "I want to stay with you." She whispered softly.

"You got it munchkin." Felicity muttered back before squaring her shoulders. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I know that she's scared and so unless you've got gorgeous blue eyes and your name is Oliver Queen, you don't get her."

"I don't know about gorgeous blue eyes, but my name is Oliver Queen."

Thea could feel the heat of the blush that spread from Felicity's neck.

"Oh. Uhhhh." Felicity began, her words failing her as she turned to face a smirking Oliver Queen, his eyes betraying the nonchalance of his tone as they stared at Thea with relief. "I think this belongs to you?" She shrugged Thea's weight up and down, smiling as the six year old snuggled closer.

"She does." Oliver said softly, his hand reaching out to stroke Thea's arm gently. "Hey, Speedy, you ran off pretty fast."

Felicity shivered as his thumb brushed her face accidentally. "I know you don't know me and you don't have to believe me but I know first hand how much those acrylic nails hurt. They shouldn't be anywhere near a six year old."

Oliver's brows quirked in surprise and he withdrew his hand from Thea's arm. "You know first hand." He repeated thoughtfully.

His gaze was piercing in a way Felicity hadn't expected and she shirked away from it. This was not the time or the place or the person for that conversation. "I mean-never mind. I just think maybe you should stick to girls without talons." Felicity covered quickly and earned a comforting squeeze from Thea around her shoulders.

"Noted." Oliver acquiesced. "Thea would you like to do the honors?"

"Three strikes, and you're _out_!" She chirped happily at number 21 who narrowed her eyes in annoyance before turning to Oliver.

"Ollie-let's go, I'm over this."

"You're welcome to leave." He extended a hand in the direction of the exit. "I owe Thea an apology ice cream."

"Ollie-don't be silly, you're not going to let her ruin what we have?"

Oliver laughed at that, a hand running through his tousled blond locks. Looking over at Felicity and winking, he shrugged. "Guess I am."

Number 21 scowled and extended a pointed middle finger in Oliver's direction.

"Hey, there are children present!" Felicity hastily extended a hand above her head, hoping she was covering at least one of Thea's eyes.

21 ignored her. "You're going to regret this, asshole!" She flounced from the store and all that was left was her sickly sweet cotton candy perfume in her wake.

"I sincerely doubt that." Oliver muttered, shaking his head as she walked off. He laughed as he turned back to Felicity trying to cover Thea's ears.

"I already heard that one!" Thea laughed swatting her hands away. She leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in Felicity's ear. "Ollie called daddy that last week."

Felicity laughed in defeat, before lowering her hands and turning to Oliver. "You okay there, champ?"

"Champ?" He crinkled his nose at her and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oliver then." Felicity allowed.

"Oliver then." He agreed, tilting his head as he seemed to take her in for the first time. "And you're...?"

His eyes were entirely disarming when they caught yours, Felicity decided. It wasn't quite fair. He seemed to waiting for something. "What?"

"You're name?" He repeated, smirking.

Shoot. She must have missed the part when he asked her that. "Felicity. It's Felicity." She groaned, she needed to learn to be less inept around men. Or just people in general really. "I should get going, I have to make dinner. I'll see you around, I guess?"

"You will?" He started to smirk at that, his eyes lighting up at the implication.

"Calm down, cowboy. I meant at school."

"School." He repeated again. "School?"

"Yes, school!" She huffed, annoyed suddenly that he didn't know who she was. Why shouldn't he? Felicity Smoak was worth knowing. Or at least she would be. One day. "We go to the same-never mind." She rolled her eyes at the blank look on his face and turned for the bread aisle.

"Felicity, wait?"

"What?" She turned back, annoyed. Only to find he didn't look the least bit fazed, but instead was holding back a laugh.

"I think you have something that belongs to me?"

"What-oh right." Felicity felt her neck go red again when she remembered the six year old on her back. "I guess you want this back, huh?" She let Oliver stride over and throw a giggling Thea over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. She turned to leave again.

"Felicity." This time it was Thea, calling her name.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being not a complete suckfest." Thea grinned. "And for saving me."

Felicity felt her smile widen. It had been while since she had smiled like that. "Anytime."

And then they were gone. And all that was left was the cereal box Thea had been clutching in the middle of the aisle. Felicity sighed and reached for it. She supposed it wasn't enough to play hero for people like the Queens, she had to pick up after them as well.

Typical.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit hurried writing this. Sorry for any typos. I promise to go back and correct them but thought i'd post it before I lost steam.

* * *

Oliver Queen had evaded every detention, suspension and expulsion he should have earned because of the Queen family name. That carte blanche apparently also extended to vengeful girlfriends.

Felicity sighed as she let her overstuffed backpack fall to the ground beneath her locker. She shrugged off the expensive blazer that her mother had worked three extra night shifts to provide for her so it would be safe. Her fingers trailed of the bubbly letters in bright pink. The 'C' was a little asymmetric but the 'UNT' that followed it were perfectly in line. She bit her lip. "I don't suppose she use a dry erase marker." Her finger slipped over the edge of the C with no effect. The mark stayed as bright as ever.

"That's a real special four letter word, you know." A thoroughly amused Tommy Merlin piped up from behind her. "I only use it on my favorites."

Felicity groaned. "So I have you to thank for this?" She could have sworn it would have been the blonde from yesterday. She'd been known to tag before. Which wasn't exactly common at the ultra elite Kingston Prep where the richest of the rich sent their offspring to the middle of the Nevada desert to learn their rights from their wrongs. Scholarships were difficult to come by but Felicity had found a way to up the cash to pay for tuition for two years with a little creative card playing. But it was only enough to pay for tuition so she had to ride two buses to school, two buses to work and one bus home every day. The Tommy Merlins of the world got to stay on campus in the luxury apartments that doubled for dorms. She couldn't imagine what they had to pay to stay there.

"Nope." He popped his 'p'. "Vandalism is against the rules." He stood up comically straight and saluted her. "I don't break the rules."

"I'm sure." Felicity shot back annoyed. "I saw you spray paint Bobby Flick's locker last week."

Tommy tilted his head. "That was different."

"How?"

"You're not Bobby Flick. And his locker was at least two hallways down from here."

Felicity shut her eyes. People who committed murder in high school didn't get to go to MIT. They probably didn't even get into state schools. Felicity Smoak would not be attending community college. _He is not worth it. He is not worth it._

She opened her eyes and looked straight into Tommy's. "Leave me alone."

He looked surprised at that. Like he'd never guessed she'd be offended. "Are you upset?"

"What do you think?" A random girl writing see you next tuesday on her locker wasn't necessarily enough to offend her on most days. Felicity considered herself above all of that nonsense. But this week had been hard. Her mother was going to through another rough patch with her most recent boyfriend and it was taking its toll on both of them. On weeks like those, Felicity just needed everyone else in her life to cut her some slack.

He exhaled before running a hand through his hair. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Felicity could have smacked him. "I could get you expelled for this you know. Principle Fenton wrote her master's dissertation on vandalism and its place in adolescence. She has a whole chapter about this word."

"First of all, _NERD_." He shook his head and stepped back as if he didn't want any of her cooties to get on him. "And second, you really think you could get me expelled?" He laughed. "You must be new, you clearly don't know how it works around here."

"I'm not new-Tommy, we've been in school together for years. I tutored you for three months last semester."

He narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about her he decided and then it hit him. "Felicia? My hot chem tutor? What happened to you?" HIs fingers reached for her hair and she ducked out of his reach.

That was a story for another time. "Fe-li-ci-ty."

"Wha-t-ev-er." He mimicked, but he seemed to be sobering up. "Look I didn't do it. Honest. Bobby was a whole thing-he kinda got handsy with Laurel and I was helping Oliver out-you know?"

Felicity did know. Everyone knew about Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen and the immeasurable number of times he messed up by well...messing around with other girls. And everyone also knew that Laurel Lance would forgive him every single time. She supposed that was the only apology she would ever get from Tommy Merlin. Besides, she kind of believed him. This felt way more like Amber Everett-Thea's girlfriend 21-than anyone else. "Okay. Are you going to help me clean this up?"

"Sorry babe, these hands are made for touching cashmere and hundreds." He held up a perfectly manicured hand. "I could get someone to clean it off for you though?"

"I'd just do it myself." As usual, Felicity added in her head. "You can leave now."

"Merlin, _out_." He agreed, flipping her a peace sign and heading to a waiting BMW. Even from here, Felicity could make out the bright blond of Oliver Queen's head as he turned up the music for his friend.

She reached into her backpack for the nail polish remover she kept handy and started scrubbing.

The casino was brightly lit, even at four in the afternoon when the sunlight filtering lazily through the curtains should have been enough. Felicity hung up her coat and washed her hands again. The acetone had seeped into her pores and she had only been able to get the C off as it was. According to her locker, she was still an "UNT" which wasn't hard to distinguish from what it had been previously.

She waved hello to 64 year old Greg and 42 year old Mallory. They'd been instrumental in getting her this job as a dealer in the casino. The Boss had been eager for another type of punishment for her crime. Although, Felicity didn't think it was a crime to begin with. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how to play BlackJack without counting cards. It probably was her fault that she was playing when she was fourteen though.

Either way, they paid her under the table and she stayed off the floor. Everybody won.

"Watch out, there's some rich kids out there, think they can buy everything." Mallory called. "They asked Greg if they could buy his watch. Offered him three grand."

Greg laughed hoarsely from the corner. "I shoulda taken them up on it! My rents due tomorrow."

Felicity shook her head. "Noted, thanks guys."

She walked out and there they were. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlin, at least five shots deep considered the glasses littered around her table. She hesitated. It wasn't exactly going to help her social situation if the whole school found out she had to work for a living. But there was nothing else for it. Her manager, Ms. White, wasn't exactly known for understanding the subtleties of teenage life.

"Felicia!" Tommy called as he saw her approached trepidatiously.

"Hello, Mr. Merlin." She acknowledged politely. Oliver was fixed on his phone.

"Ignore him." Tommy rolled his eyes. "He's being a little bitch because Laurel's pissed off again. I tried to tell him it's because he can't keep his you know what in his you know where-but he said I can't either." Tommy let his head fall back at he laughed. He really was terribly funny. Even if Felicia didn't think so.

"Sure." Felicity flipped the cards between her fingers, finding comfort in the familiar plastic feel. "Starting is one hundred, gentleman."

"A hundred?"

"You told me your hands only touch cashmere and hundreds." Felicity couldn't help the smile on her face as he gripped his heart.

"You remembered. I'm touched." He liked her he decided. Even if she didn't understand how things worked. And she had weird choppy multicolored hair. And she read their principal's dissertation on vandalism and adolescence.

"I have a photographic memory. I wouldn't be too touched."

He slapped down two hundred dollars worth of chips with the confidence of someone who didn't earn the money and who won't be responsible for its loss. "I'll double it, just for you, Felicia."

"My name is Felicity. Fe-li-ci-ty."

"Fe-li-cia." He copied with a wink. "Got it, won't mix it up again. You get that shit off your locker? Amber shouldn't have done that." He raised a glass in her direction, before throwing it back.

That caught Oliver's attention. He looked up and seemed to see her for the first time. "Hey, it's you."

"Not _you_ , Oliver." Tommy corrected. " _Fe-li-cia._ She gets really mad if you mess it up." He winked at her again.

Oliver tilted his head. She looked smaller in her starchy casino vest and white shirt. He'd like her better in that old MIT sweatshirt and jeans. She didn't seem to belong here. "You work here?"

"Kinda." Felicity shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Well take a break-I owe you one for yesterday. You can play with us. We'll get someone else to deal."

"I can't, I'm not-"

"You think we're 21? No one cares." Oliver dismissed flippantly. "Sit."

 _No, Oliver,_ Felicity thought to herself, _No one cares if you're under 21._

"That's not why I'm not allowed to play. I mean it is. But it's not." Felicity took a deep breath. _One sentence at a time._ "There's might be another reason."

"And I thought you were such a good influence on Thea." Oliver leaned forward intrigued. "What'd you do?"

Suddenly, Felicity kind of understood why all of those girls flocked to Oliver so easily. There was something entirely disarming about him when he gave you his complete attention. Something magnetic. But temporary. It was like he was telling you to make it count, because he'd be gone before you knew it. Felicity looked around her before getting a little closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I might have counted a few too many cards."

His eyes widened, and she realized whatever he expected her to say it wasn't that. He whistled low and impressed. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Ms. Smoak, we pay you to deal not to bother our guests." A shrill voice cut through the moment and Felicity winced as she felt the two inch acrylic red of her Boss nails sink into her wrist. That was going to leave a mark. Again. If she didn't have that card counting thing on her, Felicity would have reported her. _MIT,_ she thought to herself, _I just have to get to that full ride to MIT._

"So sorry, Ms. White. You're absolutely right." Felicity straightened and offered Oliver an apologetic shrug.

Oliver was watching the scene unfold thoughtfully. At least as thoughtfully as he could with that much tequila in him. Felicity's brows were pinched. And he remembered what she had told him yesterday about Amber's nails. And Thea.

He stood then and for a second, Felicity realized how tall he was. And how intimidating his face could be when it wasn't curled into a smile.

"We haven't met." He reached out with his right hand, forcing Rachel to let go of Felicity's wrist. "Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen-oh my god-you're father owns-."

"This hotel." Oliver finished for her, winking at Felicity. "So I'd love if you'd give her the afternoon off."

Ms. White looked like she was about to faint. "Mr. Queen. I'm so sorry but we need her to cover her shift, but I'm happy to provide anyone-."

"I want Felicia." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. That wasn't right.

Ms. White looked infinitely relieved. "Wonderful, Felicia is just to your left, she would be happy to provide you with any service you require. Felicia!" She beckoned and a tall willowy brunette walked over, her eyes keen at the sight of Oliver Queen.

Felicity rolled her eyes. He'd tried at least. That was nice. Sort of.

Oliver caught sight of Felicia and the annoyance on his face melted to something far more inviting. Felicia. Felicia. Felicia. He could get on board with this.

Ms. White left with a warning look in Felicity's direction.

"I'm Felicia." The brunette wrapped herself around Oliver and started pulling his ear into her mouth. "What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?"

"Sorry." Oliver grinned at Felicity, there wasn't an apology in his voice at all. "That wasn't exactly what I intended."

"Thanks for trying." She shrugged.

He leaned forward and let a warm thumb run over the nail marks in her arm. "You know, someone told me that those nails don't belong near a six year old. Figured that applied to an eighteen year old as well."

"Fifteen." Felicity corrected without thinking. And then winced. She didn't need everyone knowing that. It was hard enough to get the girls at school to talk to her. Let alone be her friend.

"What?" Oliver nudged Felicia gently towards the bar. "Go get me a drink. I'll be right there." She kissed his cheek, and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes shut with anticipation. When he opened them, they were darker than Felicity had ever seen them. He cleared his throat. And waited for her to fall out of earshot. She had his undivided attention again. "Wait, what. How could you be-?"

"I might have skipped a few grades."

He shook his head. "Skipping grades _and_ counting cards, I'm really going to have to keep Thea away from you."

Felicity laughed. "I'm as bad as they come."

Oliver looked her over languidly, his eyes tracing her from her pink and blue bleached hair to her scuffed converse. "I don't doubt it."

Her toes curled in her shoes. Her mouth went dry. For once, Felicity Smoak had nothing to say.

Oliver grinned. "I'll see you around, I guess?" Repeating her words from yesterday.

"Yeah." She swallowed. "I guess you will."

The next morning when Felicity got to her locker, it was scrubbed clean. Not a C, U, N, or T in sight. She looked up in surprise and met Oliver's gaze across the hall as he slung his arm around Laurel Lance, pulling her to his side.

He winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Gah. Took me a minute to find some inspiration. Thank you all for your kind words!

* * *

She didn't know why she had said yes. It was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. Felicity Smoak did not attend high school parties. But here she was, running her fingers disdainfully through her choppy blue and pink hair, wishing desperately that there was anything at all she could do with it. But there wasn't. She pulled it back tightly into a ponytail. She should just back out. No one would even notice if she didn't show up. But she'd never been invited to one of Oliver Queen's parties before and she felt like as a show of gratitude for him cleaning up her locker, she should go.

So here she was, wishing her mother had just skipped boyfriend number 17 because he was the asshole of assholes. It was almost seven days since it happened. Since he'd cut off her mother's waist length blonde curls during an argument. That was when Felicity had decided enough was enough and grabbed the baseball bat she kept under her bed for only boyfriend evacuation situations. He'd dropped the scissors pretty quickly. He only left after she'd swung at him a couple of times.

He mother had been so upset, so in solidarity, she'd cut off her own hair. And they'd dyed it, to change it so her mother didn't remember boyfriend 17 every time she looked in the mirror. But Felicity did. She'd bet her mother did too, even if she didn't say so. But it was getting better. Slowly. In fact, her mother was working all the way through to tomorrow afternoon. Which is why Felicity even felt she could leave.

She eyed the ripped dark blue denim encasing her legs and the faded _Math_ : _the only subject that counts_ shirt hanging off her shoulders. She looked back in her closet. Maybe she should have picked a different shirt for making friends. Something softer. But she squared her shoulders. She wasn't going to this party for _that_. Oliver was her friend. Maybe not even her friend. But he wasn't _that._ There was no part of her that wanted to be added to that roster of women. Really.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the bus stop.

* * *

It took three buses to get there. And then she had to walk a mile and a half. Figures people like the Queens wouldn't want to make it easy for the Smoaks of the world to get to them. Socially, financially, geographically, the list went on.

Their house was gargantuan. Stone and glass and fields of green. It made her and her mother's two bedroom apartment look like a closet. But she wasn't here for comparisons. What was she here for?

"Felicity?" Laurel Lance rolled down the window of her land rover. "Parking is always the worst at these parties—you park on Willow?"

"Something like that." Felicity echoed.

"Well get in! I'll give you a ride up. Ollie has a secret garage up there." There was something for Laurel Lance. She was always nice, always smart and always beautiful. In fact, Oliver might be her only flaw.

"Thanks. I didn't wanna get my shoes dirty walking up the drive." She clicked the heels of her worn out converse together.

Laurel laughed and shouldered her with amusement. "I'm glad there's going to be one other person in jeans with me. I swear half the girls in our class think getting into one of these parties is a proposition of marriage from Ollie. They're always dressed to the nines."

"Oh. I didn't realize." Felicity ran her suddenly sweaty palms down her jeans.

"It's a good thing. I promise." Laurel pulled into a spot marked with a double L. "It stands for the Queen family attorney, but I like to pretend it's mine."

She was good at that, Laurel Lance. Pretending things were hers. "Makes sense to me." Felicity encouraged before swinging herself out of the car. Laurel caught her arm before she could go in any further. "I've never seen you at one of these. Why the change of heart?"

 _I've never been invited_. "I just figured I should do one high school thing while I'm in high school." She shrugged.

"I like it. Well, before you go in, pee now, the lines for the bathroom are not worth it later, the good stuff is in Ollie's room, only get water in the kitchen, and don't drink anything Anthony Anderson hands you."

Felicity's eyes widened. She hadn't realized there were so many rules. "Got it."

Laurel smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

She pulled them into foyer and disappeared into the arms of her friends waving goodbye and promising to find her later.

Felicity didn't know what she expected. But the speakers pounding out Avicii and the girls in body con dresses that would put her mother's to shame waiting around to catch a glimpse of Oliver wasn't it. She thought she'd stop by and say hello and head out. But apparently everyone wanted to say hello to Oliver. And he was nowhere to be seen.

Bathroom. Then water. At least Laurel Lance had left her with instructions.

* * *

The Queen Family kitchen was bigger than most suburban homes. Including their front yards. And backyards. And side yards. A middle aged, Russian woman sat with her feet up, knitting. She was humming to herself but started when she saw Felicity.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Felicity took an uncertain step back. She hadn't expected anyone to be in here. "I just wanted to grab some water—I didn't mean to interrupt you…"

"Raisa." The older woman smiled gently. "The children call me Raisa."

"Felicity." She held out her hand. "I got to school with Oliver."

"Yes. Thea tells me all about you." She pats the seat next to her. "You come hold my wool, I'll get you some water."

Felicity had never had a traditional mother. Her own mother was more…modern, unique? There wasn't a word. But she loved Felicity in her own way. But there was something wonderfully familiar about Riasa.

She set a glass in front of Felicity. "Those boys make so much noise. I like to stay here in the kitchen."

"I think I would too." Felicity agreed. "How is Thea?"

"You can ask her yourself." Riasa smiled, tilting her head towards a back staircase the six year old was slowly descending, encased in a yellow tank top and black leggings. She smiled happily at Riasa before meeting Felicity's gaze.

"Hey, it's you!" Apparently all the Queens were incapable of remembering her name.

"And it's you!" Felicity responded in kind before giving her a high five and picking her up to sit next to her. "Felicity."

"Fe-li-ci-ty." The six year old repeated. And then gave her a cheeky wink. "Riasa, Fe-li-ci-ty wants chocolate chip cookies."

"She does, does she?" Raisa laughed. "All right, all right."

"No no, keep knitting. I'll bake them with her." Felicity turned to Thea. "Since I'm the one that wants them."

"That's right." Thea laughed and clapped her hands. "None of Ollie's other girlfriends ever wanted to bake with me."

"I'm not Oliver's girlfriend—I'm Oliver's …"Felicity trailed off. What was she? "Classmate." She finished. "Maybe I can hide out here? You owe me one." She pinched Thea's nose.

Thea nodded gravely. "I will save you back Fe-li-ci-ty."

Felicity felt a warmth spread through her stomach. She'd always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling.

Raisa gave her an appraising look but then let out a long sigh and went back to happily clinking her needles together.

And that's how Oliver found them, flour streaking their cheeks, chocolate chips all over the counter, snacking on cookies and milk.

Felicity didn't see him but Raisa caught the way his eyes lingered over her head. She also noticed the way he gripped the banister a little too tightly. She never approved of his drinking but she also knew the way his father pressured him to meet the expectations that came with the Queen family name. She figured he was allowed a little respite. But not around Thea.

"Ollie!" Thea shrieked, running over to him and laughing as he threw her up in the air and snuggled her in his lap. "I found your classmate."

"My classmate, huh?" Oliver looked over at Felicity and smiled. "First you kidnap my sister and now you're breaking into my kitchen and making her cookies."

"I didn't kidnap her." Felicity shrugged. "But I guess I can't deny the rest of it." She thought for a moment before extending out the rest of her half eaten cookie. "Peace offering?"

"I'll take it." Oliver let Raisa take Thea from him. "See you later, Speedy."

"Upstairs with you." Raisa ushered her out of the kitchen.

Felicity watched Oliver eat her cookie with some regret. It had been a pretty good cookie.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her finally.

"You invited me?" Felicity said. And then couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner. That invitation could very well have been a prank. Oliver Queen didn't seem like the type to send out printed invitations to his parties. You were either invited or you weren't.

He shook his head. "Nope. I would have—"

She stood. "Oh my god. I'm sorry—I just I found this invite and never mind. I shouldn't have come."

"No, stay." His hand was warm on hers as it firmly pressed her hand down on the counter. "Please."

Suddenly she felt like she had some strange power over him, it made her feel daring, like she could be someone else. "I…Okay, i'll make you a deal. If you can tell me my name—my full name, I'll stay."

Oliver flushed at that. He wasn't used to working for it. "That's ridiculous, fifteen, you think I don't know you're name."

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and started washing her hands. It was a long walk home.

"Fuck—it starts with an F." He slapped his hand on the counter in frustration and then pointed an accusatory finger at her. "This isn't fair. I'm not at full capacity."

"Fine. Just my first name then."

He looked so forlorn, she almost gave in. But a deal was a deal, and she swore, one day, Oliver Queen would remember her name. It was the principal of the thing. "Catch ya later, Queen."

"Let me walk you to your car."

She shook her head. "I can't drive remember? Fifteen?"

"Right." He narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get here?"

"Sorry, only people who know my name know my secrets." She retaliated playfully. She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Don't be too upset, it does start with an F."

She walked out of the room, flush with energy.

* * *

"Bring that smoak-in bod back here." Anthony Anderson called over as she walked passed him.

Felicity rolled her eyes. What an absolute moron. "I don't think so."

"I got a drink right here for you." Not that she would have fallen for it, but she had to give it to Laurel, she knew just what to tell a girl.

"Better drink it yourself."

He got up and walked towards her. "Look, I'm just trying to be friendly. What's got you so uptight."

"You." She rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She was going to have to start being mean. She twisted this thumb until he yelped and quickly withdrew his hand. "I don't like it when people touch me without my permission."

He narrowed his eyes at her before looking furtively back at all his friends. "Stop being so frigid, we're just trying to have a good time."

"Really?" She pulled her hair down from her ponytail and she it out. She smiled at him and reached out. "Give me the glass."

He seemed unsure at the change of pace. "Uh…okay!"

She dipped her middle finger in it and held up from him to watch as the blue nail polish on it switched to a dramatic lavender. "Your first mistake was thinking I don't know rohypnol turns clear liquids blue, your second was thinking I'd drink anything in an open container without testing it first."

He didn't have to know her nail polish changed colors when it was exposed to cold liquids. But she was pretty sure she was right. The bright blue of rohypnol was hard to miss. She handed the beverage back. "Take a sip. Prove me wrong."

He scowled at her as his friends howled with laughed. "I was trying to do you a favor, no one else would touch you."

Bingo. She was right. She knew it. "I don't need your favors, Anderson. And don't think I'm not going to be reporting you."

His face darkened even more and Felicity wondered if she'd pushed him a little too far. She did have to walk all the way to the bus station alone.

His hand was mid air to reach out and grab her when another on appeared in its midst and shoved him back. "Anderson! Roofies at my party? Get the fuck out of my house." Oliver thundered. "Your friends too."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, get out!"

As they filtered out, Oliver turned to her. "That was pretty impressive."

"I've had practice." She responded without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Practice."

She shrugged. "My mom has bad taste in men."

"She's lucky to have you then." Oliver smiled gently. "I did follow you out for a reason."

He held out a set of keys.

She shook her head. "Oliver I wasn't lying before. I really can't drive."

"One, we'll work on that. And two, these aren't for you, go find Mr. Diggle, he'll take you home. He usually hangs out near the front door. "

Felicity watched him wide eyed for minute and then shook her head. "I can't—that's too much, I don't think I could pay you back and—"

"Think of it as a thank you, you know, for the chocolate chip cookie. You did give me yours."

"Well sure." She agreed evenly. "If you're really sure. I'll send him right back."

He smiled. "Perfect." He turned to head back but she stopped him.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Felicity. My name is Felicity. Just so, you know, you didn't give Mr. Diggle's keys to a complete stranger."

"Felicity." He seemed to enjoy the taste of the word. He reached out but hesitated a centimeter above her shoulder. She nodded.

The contact sent thrills down her skin all the ways to her toes. He was so warm! "Yup."

His index finger and his thumb pulled gently at one of the choppy bits of her hair. "I like it down."

She nodded, flabbergasted. "Right."

"You'll have to tell me the story behind that hair sometime."

"What makes you think there's a story?"

"Hair like that? Always has a story." He grinned before giving her a gentle push. "Mr. Diggle. Go. And i'll know if you skip out and don't let him take you home."

"Thank you." She turned to smile at him when she reached the door. "Really."

He shrugged. "It's nothing. And Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll remember it next time."

She nodded and offered him a little wave as she left. She hoped he would. But he wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews. :)

* * *

It was almost a month before Felicity saw Oliver again. And they were both decidedly worse for wear than their previous encounter.

It had started like any other night. She'd bussed home from work and was trying to make something resembling home cooked food for her mother and herself when the her phone had buzzed with a text.

 _Baby, come get me. Bring the bat. No cops._

The most recent iteration of her mother's never ending boyfriends was Henry the highroller. Her mother had served him as he won three million dollars at the high stakes poker bar on Monday night. Needless to say, her mother had been giddy with love, but Henry, like most wealthy men, assumed money made people do exactly what he wanted. And when her mother had decided she didn't want to do him anymore, he'd turned unpleasant.

Felicity felt her stomach tighten as she read over the words. Bring the bat. "Oh mom, please please be joking."

She shook her head and grabbed wallet and the spare keys to her mother's car and hailed a cab. This was not the time to wait for the bus. She eyed the bat laying next to her bed thoughtfully as she opened the door. But no cab in the city would take her at this time of night with a bat. She grabbed the pepper spray instead. Her first mistake.

The second was thinking her mother had been joking. She made it to the Bellagio in record time, directing her cab driver while she watched the traffic lights on her phone in the back seat.

* * *

By the time she'd reached the penthouse the arbitrary numbers and letters her mother had been responding to her frantic texts had stopped. She wasn't picking up either. _Deep breaths, Felicity_. It could be nothing. It could be everything. There were four doors leading to four different suites. Two had their lights off. One had a pounding bass rhythm echoing out under the door, punctuating by by girlish shrieks of laughter. The last had the door slightly ajar and soft light filtered out through the opening.

She took a breath and turned back to the loudness of the party. She'd so much prefer her be in there. But she'd earned early in life, Felicity Smoak rarely got what she wanted.

The room was quiet, her mother was stretched out on the couch, her arm extended, her phone on the floor where it had fallen. Her eyes were open but glazed. There was a cup with her lipstick on it. She wasn't moving.

 _Oh mom, please, please be alive._

"Come to join the party?"

Felicity slammed back into the door, her phone skittering out of her hands and across the room. There in the doorway to the bedroom was Henry, shirtless, a towel low around his hips.

"What did you do to her?" The pepper spray was gripped so tightly in her hand she could feel the plastic cutting into her skin. "What did you do to my mother?"

"Don't be so dramatic. She just drank a little too much." His hands were skirting towel.

"Then I'll just take her home. She can call you in the morning." She smiled, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"No no, she'll stay here. And so will you. It's too late for little girls to be outside." There was an eerie sing song nature to his voice. "You don't know who's out there looking to get you."

 _Like you?_ She licked her lips. Her throat was dry. "I think I'll risk it."

"She'd be so upset if I let you leave, Felicity." He was walking towards her now, his smile spreading. "Why don't you sit, have a drink?"

"Mom doesn't let me drink alcohol." She stood up straighter. She needed him a little closer.

"Well, we don't have to tell her." He chuckled, as he reached her. His fingers traced her chin, his thumb running across her bottom lip. "So beautiful, just like your mo—"

But before he could finish that sentence, she sprayed him in the eyes, slamming her foot into his bare foot and pulled his towel to the ground. His hand flung out and struck her in the face so hard she saw stars. She stumbled back, tripping onto the floor but managed the crab walk back to where her mother was laying. She needed to get her out.

"You little bitch!" He cried out, his hands over his eyes.

"Mom, come on—wake up, wake up." But her mother wouldn't budge. She yanked her to her feet and shouldered her gingerly as she assessed the situation before her. He was sprawled across the hallway, blindly reaching for her. There was no way she could get her mother past him. But then she remembered the floor plan. There was a second door, through the bedroom. It led right out into the hallway.

She was moving before she could complete the thought, her heart racing and her skin clammy. She could hear him stumbling about in the background but she couldn't afford to look back. All she could do was get to that door before he got to them.

She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her and locked it, just as Henry slammed into it, his hands beating against the door. "Don't be like that, baby," he sang. "Don't be rude."

Felicity could feel her breath coming faster, she was starting to lose it. Her mother was getting heavier and the way out further away. But somehow with a wrench, she threw herself at it, swinging it open and herself and her mother through it.

They were in the hallway, and she could hear Henry pounding away at it, he must not have known they'd found the other door, or maybe he didn't know about the other door, period. But he would figure it out soon enough.

She slammed her hand against the elevator button, again and again.

"You're bleeding!" The voice that rang out was so familiar that she was flabbergasted. In all of the places she imagined seeing Oliver Queen, this was last on the list. Relief coursed through her.

"Oliver!"

"Do I know you?" He swayed dangerously, and slammed into the wall before throwing his head back and laughing. He slid down onto the floor. "Whoopsie."

"Oliver it's me, look at me?" She threw a glance back the door to Henry's apartment. It was still shut. Maybe the fact that there was more than just her and her mother had deterred him? "Oliver?"

"Sara?" He tilted his head, squinting at her in the dim light of the hallway. "I thought you said you weren't coming after we happened at your birthday party."

Felicity felt a wave of nausea. Surely he didn't. Not with Laurel's sister. There had to be a limit even Laurel Lance could take. "Not Sara. It's Felicity."

"Fe-li-ci-ty." He sang, a grin spreading across his face. "You're bleeding, Felicity?"

She rolled her eyes, and ignored him, her hands slamming on the elevator again. He was useless and amoral and she needed real help right now. Real, sober help. "Don't worry about it."

"The elevator's broken." He pulled himself to his feet and grinning disarmingly at her. "Tommy's 'using' it."

He took a step back as he took in her mother's form, sprawled against her and shook his head. His eyes cleared as he looked at her again. "Felicity? What happened to her? Who is that?"

"It's my mom, she's been, I don't even know, but I need to get her home."

He straightened and took a step forward, his hand reaching out for her face. "Felicity. You're bleeding."

"Oh my god. If you say that one more time, I swear—"

His lips quirked, but instead of responding, he reached around her and pulled the blonde easily into his arms. "Looked like you needed some help."

She nodded, casting an uneasy look behind her. "Look the guy who—" she gestured to her mother and her face, "he's still in there, we have to go."

His face hardened and all the levity left his eyes. "I'm going to need you to take your mom back for a minute. I have an ass to kick."

"No—Oliver, stop, he's dangerous, and you're…drunk." She let her hand rest on his arm for a moment and she swore she didn't squeeze to feel the strength that lay under his soft cashmere sweater. Okay, well maybe just a little. But purely for self preservation reasons. She was assessing the situation. "Please? Can we just—can we just take her home?"

"Yeah, look you can use the elevator in our suite. It goes straight to the lobby." He tilted his head forward, casting an uneasy glance backward. "You first."

She felt safer walking as they made it downstairs. But she wouldn't feel safe until they were home and she was guarding her mother's bedroom door, her bat firmly in her hands. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"We should probably take her to the hospital, you know?" Oliver shifted her in her arms. "Felicity?"

"I can't, we don't—we just can't." She didn't want to explain to Oliver Queen that they didn't have health insurance or the money to cover an emergency room visit. She just wanted to go home. "Please?"

He nodded, his lips tight. She could tell he wanted to say something else. "My car's around the corner."

"You're drunk."

"Well, you can't drive."

"You did say you would teach me."

He laughed. "Okay, keys are in my back pocket." He winked at her. "You're going to have to get them out yourself."

"Oh wow." She let a long breath as they walked up to a deep blue Maserati. "Oliver, I can't drive this."

"You just said—"

"But that was before I realized your car costs more than my entire life." She looked at him in panic but he just rolled his eyes.

"Keys, Felicity."

She faltered, and then reached for his pocket.

"You better be a gentleman about it," he said, laughing at the look on her face. "No funny business."

"Right." The keychain hung out of his pocket so she was able to pull it out without any cause for concern. She unlocked the car and Oliver laid her mother out in the back seat before holding the front seat open for her.

He laughed as she pulled the seat all the way up to the steering wheel and perched her hands directly at ten and two. "I thought you said you didn't know how to drive."

"I got bored at the DMV and memorized the manual."

"You got bored at the DMV—"He shook his head and broke off laughing. "You're not like anyone else, are you?"

She ignored him and the warmth of his statement spreading through her. There wasn't time for that. She started the car and smiled as it purred awake. "Let's do this."

It was strange that the fear that had gripped her so tightly had vanished with Oliver's appearance. She cast a glance at him, sprawled out in the passenger seat, his eyes focused on the road and his hand on the gear shift. He pulled it into reverse. "Okay, ease onto the gas, less pressure than the least you can apply."

"That makes no sense." She grumbled but gingerly pressed on the gas, and felt her heart race as it jerked back. Oh. Exilherating. "Now what?"

He shifted the car into drive. "To the road."

* * *

They made it to her house without a single scratch on his car. Although there were a couple tight turns that had Oliver yelling out in a panic. He let out a long breath as he shifted her into park and pulled the parking break up. "We made it."

"Don't sound so surprised." Felicity bantered back as she let out a long breath. They were home. Oliver Queen was in front of her home. Her tiny, ancient, partially working apartment building. He was gracious enough to say nothing as he approached the apartment.

He swung her mother into his arms. "So where to?"

"Follow me." She led him down dark hallways, open to the air, and stopped at the third building on the right, up to the second floor and hesitated outside the door marked 205. "Oliver, I…it's not much, but—"

"Your mom's getting a little heavy." He cut her off with an odd look in his eyes. And then seemed to process what he'd said. "Please don't tell her I said that."

Felicity laughed, relieved. She wasn't sure where she was going to go with that. There really wasn't a way to prepare a billionaire for the squalor of her life. "Only because you helped save her life."

His eyes darkened but he didn't say anything.

She pulled the door open and flicked the hallway lights open. "Mom's room is the first on the left, I'm going to get her some water."

She grabbed a second cup for Oliver as she heard him gently setting her mother down and tucking her in. He accepted his cup gratefully. "Thanks, Felicity."

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "You can sleep in my room."

He shook his head, standing. "No, you need to rest. I'll be fine on the couch."

Felicity wrung her hands nervously. "You're a guest, guests get beds. I won't take no for an answer." She smoothed the hair down on her mother's head. "Besides, I'm probably going to stick around in here and keep an eye on her."

"Okay." He agreed. There was a strange look on his face as he watched her. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He turned back at the door. "You coming?"

"I'll just be a minute." She waved him off, her focus entirely on the woman before her. _Oh, mom_. _What did he do to you?_ She sunk down on the bed, her shoulders pulled together.

Oliver had the grace to know when people needed their privacy. And he could tell by the little quick breaths that Felicity was drawing and tremble in her shoulders that this was not the time for an interruption.

* * *

He headed to the room she'd pointed out and let his hands trail over the MIT posters, her periodic table, her maps of the world, the pictures of her and her mother. He hesitated over the baseball bat leaning against her bedside table. Of all the things he thought he would find beside her bed, this was unexpected. His fingers traced down the bat, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he felt the indentation of letters in neat rows. _Matt, John, William, Eric, Jason, Ricardo…_ the list went on. Felicity Smoak was full of surprises. He couldn't imagine her hurting anyone with her wide blue eyes and her unruly hair and her kind, curious smile. She wasn't meant for that.

"It's not what you think." She said, quietly from the doorway. She was looking at the bat. He ignored the new redness in her eyes and the tip of her nose.

"What do I think?" He let the bat rest gingerly against the bed once more and sat down. She was so hard to piece together. Girls had always come easily to Oliver, you just had to find a way to hook them in. They were all the same. But Felicity didn't fit into any of the neat boxes he'd created in his head: girls who wanted him for his face, girls who wanted him for his body, girls who wanted him for his family, girls who wanted him for his name, girls who wanted him for his money…the list went on and on. But Felicity Smoak didn't seem to want him for anything.

"That I'm a serial killer by night." She bit her lip. Her pretty, red, totally out of reach lip because she was fifteen, he reminded himself. And even though he was only two years older than her, he felt that gap quite keenly. She wasn't part of his world.

"Should I be worried about getting added to that list?" He tilted his head.

She shrugged. "Can't say yet. I haven't made up my mind about you."

"I did carry your mom all the way home and let you drive my Maserati." He supplied helpfully.

"I will take it into account." She laughed then. "You're not who I thought you were."

"Right back at you." Oliver took in the spreading red-purple bruise across her cheek. Just seeing it did something strange to his stomach, it made him want to throw something really hard and break things. "He got you pretty good, huh?"

Felicity couldn't believe she'd forgotten about that. She supposed what everyone said about adrenaline was true after all. But now that he'd reminded her, the burning and stinging came back. She winced. "Yeah, but I got him even better."

"I bet you did." She could have sworn a flash of pride crossed his face. "Let's get you some ice, huh?"

"I don't need you to—"

"Trust me, you'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

Felicity followed him into the kitchen, where he carefully wrapped ice in a paper towel and made her sit on the couch while he held the ice pack to her face. "Better?"

"Better." She replied faintly, distracted by the warmth of his fingers stroking her hip and the cool press of the ice, soothing the stinging. He was so warm. She could feel it radiating off the arm against her side and even off the one holding the ice pack. His eyes were blue, his lips tight with concentration. "You called me Sara earlier."

He withdrew the hand that was stroking her hip and she wanted to kick herself. "I did." He didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"Oliver—"

"Felicity, it's not what you think, it's just—" He let out a frustrated breath of air.

It really was none of her business, Felicity decided and shrugged with a half smile. "Complicated?"

"Complicated." He agreed, with considerable relief. He didn't return his hand to her side still.

"If you ever—if you ever want to talk about it, I'm pretty good at figuring out complicated things." She couldn't say why she offered. "I mean, not that it's any of my business but just—"

"Okay." He cut her off. "Thanks." His smile was guarded but his eyes had softened. He lifted the ice pack off her cheek and inspected. "You're going to look like shit tomorrow."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie."

He laughed. "No, I just—it's going to look worse than it is. You'll stop feeling it before you stop seeing it."

"Have a lot of experience with being punched in the face?" She prompted.

But he just replaced the ice pack and pulled her back into him. "Shhhhh. You're talking too much. It's melting the ice."

Felicity wanted to rebut that that was an entirely incorrect statement but it also felt so wonderfully warm to sink back into Oliver. He smelled so delicious. And his hand had returned to her waist, kneading the skin right beneath her shirt with practiced ease. "Okay."

And that's how her mother found them in the morning, deep asleep, wrapped up in each other, the ice melting into a puddle on the floor, Felicity's face tucked gently and gingerly into Oliver's .


End file.
